Who Is This Beast?
by Honoka Yagama
Summary: "Where is Sonic?" Weresonamy.   My first story so I hope you enjoy it!
1. WHERE IS MY SONICCU?

Who is this beast ch.1 WHERE'S MY SONICCU?

Amy's Point Of View

Hello, my name is Amy Rose! Just recently, I moved here to Apotos since it was kinda getting lonely in Station Square, a big city that I just got tired of. Everything is doing fine so far, but i'm still unpacking. But there's one thing that's akward: my dear love Sonic is acting REALLY strange! You never see him much way later in the day which I thought was dissapointing and utterly mysterious...

One fine day as I came to a wonderful spot to gaze out at the ocean I spotted a blue blur. I knew then it was Sonic, but what was he doing? Quickly, I ran towards him.

"SONIC!" I cried, panting, not thinking I could go on following him.

Sonic came to a stop and turned to see Amy panting and staring at him.

"Well I'm running as usual, and I have nothing else to do," he responded.

*giggle* "Of course" I said. Suddenly, the reason I came to see the ocean, came the beautiful sunset ~! Sonic acted nervous all of a sudden so I thought maybe we could see the sunset together.

"Sonic, would you like to watch the sunset with me?" I asked with a smile. But no...

"Amy look, I-I need to go do something!"

"But you said you haven't anything to do" I was starting to get angry. Hey! Call me short-tempered if you want, but I won't let Sonic go this time! I've been trying to win his heart for years.

I love him... so much. If he died or disappeared, I wouldn't know what I'd do. Actually, if he disappeared, I would wait for him even if I turned to be an old woman. I believe in him; I NEVER want to see him hurt. I just wish he'd feel the same for me. Maybe he does but is too shy or something.

Sonic started sweating. I got out my Piko-piko hammer and gazed at Sonic. Eventually, as the sun sinked deeper, he ran off in a blur. Gosh i'm an idiot! I had forgotten I could never keep up with him. Actually, I don't know how I could forget that.

I sighed, turned around and went back home, hoping to catch him next time. Of course I say that every day, but it doesn't happen... and probably NEVER will! :(

The next day, towns folk rumoured that Sonic disappeared. At first I didn't believe it since Sonic would never run off like that without saying a good-bye or something. Would he?

Curious, I walked over to his house carfully examining from the window to see if he was inside. There was no sign of him, so I just knocked on the door to see if he would answer, because you never know: he could be upstairs or something.

I knocked and knocked without getting any answer, so I just gave up and looked around the whole town to see if he had gone out. I looked where I had last saw him; running near the ocean even though he didn't like water. I also looked in restraunts and stores. I was so dissapointed I hadn't found him, but he could have been on a vacation too, right? That means there's a chance I might still get to see him maybe in about three days or so. That's not so bad.

After three days had past, there was still no sign of my love. However, I chose to wait because tat was what I decided: I would wait for him even if I turned to be an old woman.

Now, after three weeks of waiting, he still hasn't come! I was starting to get worried, lose hope. And during those three weeks I stayed in my room hoping and praying he would come back. Please God... I beg of you. *sigh* maybe I'm taking this too seriously.

Quietly, I put on my pink shirt with a rose printed on it and slipped on my dark, skinny jeans. It was one of the outfits I barely wore at all. Finally, when I finished getting ready and had straightend my quills, I went to talk with my best friend Cream the rabbit.

When I was at Cream's house, I knocked on the door and was surprised Vector had answered it.

"Vector, is it okay if I talk with Cream, please?" I asked.

He nodded. I walked inside, still admiring the painting Merodii the cat had drawn of Vanilla, Cream's mom.

"Oh, hi Amy! I haven't seen you in a while," exclaimed Cream coming from the kitchen.

"Can we talk Cream? Maybe in your room?" I asked. Cream nodded in a cute way and giggled. God... ya gotta love Cream.

We went upstairs to her room and sat on the bed. I began my story of how Sonic was missing and well, now I think it's because of me.

"Oh Cream, I'm sorry for bad language, but this is REALLY PISSING ME OFF! I'M WAITING FOR SONIC BUT HE NEVER RETURNS! EVERYDAY I HOPE HE COMES BUT IT NEVER HAPPENS! AND I'M STARTING TO GET IMPATIENT!" I yelled with frustration.


	2. When The Sun Went Down

Who Is This Beast Ch.2- When The Sun Went down...

"Amy, calm down," Cream said patting giving me a pat on the back. "I'm sure mister Sonic's on a long vacation.''

I froze because that was what I was starting to believe. Still, it's not like Sonic to just leave.

"Cream, have you ever liked anyone?" I asked feeling curious. Cream blushed a little. So CUTE!

"Well... Tails is a nice boy. He's very smart and kind and we talk to each other sometimes,"

Tails and Cream actually seem like a nice couple when you think about it you know? I can actually picture them up in the hills gazing out at the sea. Tails was holding her hand and after a while they hug each other. I'd like to say they'd kiss but they seem young for that. If only that happend to Sonic and me someday espeacially at night when the full moon is rising. Maybe I could go out tonight and see it... without Sonic. :(

"Aww Cream!" I exclaimed. "Well, do you kinda feel how I feel?" Cream blushed but shook her head.

"I didn't say I _loved _him. He's just a very nice boy, that's all. There's nothing wrong and well, I don't know." she blushed a little more.

I giggled. "Thanks Cream for speaking with me. Well, I better get going!"

Cream said "bye" as I exited her bedroom and saw Vanilla and Vector. I said "bye" to them as well and went outside. I took a breath of fresh air and walked around trying to think about other things. Then I journeyed to my porch and sat down on the little chair I had set there.

"Oh, Sonic... please come back," I said aloud.

Then I could've sworn I heard a small whisper saying something like, "Don't worry Amy," It sounded a little bit like Sonic's but I could easily be imaging it, right? I tilted my head back, sighed and then got up. I opened the door to my house and watched some telivision thinking it would make me feel better, but there was nothing but crap on! And the more I think about Sonic, the less optimystic I am. But since I was trying to get him off my mind, I actually watched crap.

I'm still planning to see the full moon. However, it's only 9:27 P.M. at the moment, but it'll take time to walk over to the hills, so I got my black silk coat because it always got chilly at night and went outside. By the time I was out, I had saw a dark, hedgehog-like figure in the distance. I knew it was there! I couldn't have been imagining it! Could it perhaps be... Sonic?

With a gasp, I ran towards the dark figure untill a robot had jumped in front of me! It got its metal arm and slashed at me, and after that, everything went white. When I woke up, I was being held by this strange beast. He was so warm and I felt safe. He held me close to his chest and I held on tight. Actually, I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even know him! I looked into his eyes and for some reason, I knew I could trust him. Those eyes just seemed so familiar.

Eventually, we were at my house. He put me down ever so gently and carefully and checked to see if I was alright. All I had was a big scratch on my arm but it could heal easily with a band-aid. The mysterious creature looked at me with gentle eyes, and a worried face.

"Don't worry!" I said with a cheerful grin. "Scratches will heal easily!"

The beast set a small grin and walked away. Where could he possibly be going? Just to be nice I said, "Hey, wait! Do you wanna stay here? You could stay with me."

The beast chuckled a bit but shook his head. At first I was a little disappointed, but I tried to understand. I mean, him that rescued me? There must have a ton of robots for him to fight. I closed my eyes and sighed and quietly whispered, "Thank you," Maybe he was a new hero that was meant to take Sonic's place, and heroes were always busy, but he seemed different yet the same.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my house key, opened the door, and went inside. The scene of him carrying me raced through my mind. Now I wanted to see him again. It's like the broken piece of my heart was being filled when I saw him. That's all I want now... just to see that beast once more. He reminded me of someone... but who? Then it hit me! He reminded me of my dear Soniccu. The beast, of course, couldn't be Sonic... right? No way! That's just crazy talk.

Questions filled my head that could not be answered. I never knew things could go crazy when the sun went down...


End file.
